The Organization's Day Out
by destinykeyblade
Summary: One particularly boring day, Demyx begs Xemnas for a trip out of the castle. When the head man complies... Disaster.


This is just a random little oneshot that popped into my head the other day, so I decided to write it. It's meant to be funny, so please review and tell me if it is. Also, if you can name all the members of the Organization in the order they appeared as animals, I will write you a oneshot or feature a character of yours in a story!

Zexion: How sad... you have to bribe people to get reviews...

Me: Shut it, Zexy!

Zexion: Don't call me that!

Me: Zexy Zexy Zexy Zexy Zexy Zexy Zexy Zexy ZEXY!!

Demyx: The lovely destinykeyblade, also known as the evil little authoress, would like to remind you that she does not own anything to do with Kingdom Hearts except for her CoM game, the manga collection, and a picture of Sora that she drew.

Axel: -reading off a little card- destinykeyblade would also like to inform you that she refuses to write yaoi because she thinks it's stupid. Stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid, STUPID! -puts the card down- ...I think it's stupid too!

Me: Good Axel. -hands him a cookie-

Demyx: I want a cookie!

Zexion: On to the story...

* * *

"Guys, I'm boooooored!" Demyx whined, looking at the other members of Organization XIII. "Let's go do something, get out of this boring old castle!"

Xemnas glared at the musician. "We have important business to take care of here."

"Oh, like what? Lying around and doing absolutely nothing? 'Cause as far as I can see, that's all that's going on here!" Demyx made a pouty face. "Please can we go somewhere?"

Roxas glanced at Demyx. "It _would_ be nice to get out of the castle..."

A mumble of agreement ran through the crowd of thirteen, and Xemnas sighed. "Alright, Demyx. Where are we going?"

The Melodious Nocturne grinned mischeivously. "Well..."

**-Later, In Twilight Town-**

_"I want to get away, I want to get away! I wanna fly away..."_ the girl sang as she walked to her door. "Why I know that song is beyond me, but hey, what isn't?" she mumbled to herself as she unlocked the door. When she looked inside, the sight that met her eyes was quite... disturbing.

A red cat with bright green eyes was being chased around the room by a yellow one and a light brown one, both of which seemed very angry. During their chase, they ran past, er, over, a large white husky. The husky barked at them, as if commanding them to settle down, but its barks fell on deaf ears. With a growl, the dog lay down on the floor with its head on its paws.

Meanwhile, a pinkish cat was batting at a potted plant in the corner of the room, meowing happily as it did so. A black lab and a gray, wolfish dog with one eye were looking at the cat disdainfully.

In another corner of the girl's living room, the corner with the piano in it, lay an orange tabby cat, watching all the madness ensue but doing nothing about it. A little ways away from this cat were two kittens. One of the kittens, the one with yellowish fur, was looking around in confusion, as though it didn't understand what was going on. The other, brownish in color, had jumped up to the piano and was stepping on the keys. The strangest thing about this was that the notes it played actually seemed to make sense.

As crazy as all this was, there were two more animals in her house, right dead in the center of the room: a chow mix and a... a... well, the girl wasn't quite sure what to call it. All she knew was that this dog looked mean. The chow had a box of playing cards in front of it, and was trying in vain to open it. The other dog seemed to shake its head and turned away from the chow. It looked around the room for a moment. Then, the dog got up and trotted across the room to where the husky lay. As the scary dog approached, the husky looked up and barked at it. The dog barked back, and when they continued in this way, the girl could have sworn they were having a conversation.

"Okay... what the heck is going on here?!" she shouted in confusion.

"My friends are playing!" a cheerful little voice answered. The girl whirled around to see a little boy with blue-ish hair sitting on her couch, a book in his hands.

"Who are you?" she asked.

"My name's Zexion! What's yours?" he asked back.

"It's Ali," she answered.

"Ali, huh? ...I like it!" Zexion said happily.

"Umm... thanks?" Ali said uncertainly. "Hey Zexion, what did you mean by, 'My friends are playing?' "

The little boy frowned. "What do you mean what did I mean? I meant what I said, and I said my friends are playing!"

"Yes, I understand, but... are these animals your friends?"

"Yep! Want me to tell you their names?" he asked and pointed to the red cat. "That's-"

"No! No, that's alright," Ali said quickly.

Zexion pouted. "Aww..." However, he quickly shrugged it off and looked up at Ali curiously. "Do you think you could help us get home?" he asked. "We kind of got lost..."

"Sure, I'll help you, Zexion," she said. "Where do you live? Do you know how to find it?"

Zexion nodded. "Yeah, I know where it is!" He jumped off the couch and whistled. "Hey! Ali here's gonna help us get home!" he yelled.

All the animals fell silent and became still. Well, except for the first three cats, who continued to hiss at one another. Slowly, the big husky rose to its feet and walked over to Ali. She looked it straight in the eye, hoping it would back off if she looked like she was unafraid. However, the dog did nothing of the sort. Instead, it stared back at her with its cold, unwavering gaze. Finally, after a few moments of this the husky barked. Ali watched in wonder as all the other animals formed a line behind it. Once they were all assembled, both the husky and the gitl looked at Zexion. "You first, Zex," Ali said, gesturing out the door. The boy nodded and skipped outside.

"Okay Zexion, do you know where you live?" Ali inquired, looking around at all the houses in Twilight Town.

"Uh-huh! We live in the big house in the woods!" he said happily.

"What? You live in that creepy old mansion?!"

"Yep! Do you know how to get there?"

Ali nodded slowly. "Yeah, I know how to get there... Are you _sure_ that's where-"

"Yes, I'm sure!" Zexion said, pouting at her. "I'm not stupid!"

Ali was taken aback. _This kid isn't normal... and neither are these crazy animals. Maybe it's best that I take them to the mansion and then get the heck outta there as fast as I can... Yeah, that's what I'll do,_ she decided.

"Okay, everybody follow me!" she shouted in a commanding sort of voice. "The mansion is this way. The woods are pretty twisty, so make sure you keep me in your sights. Otherwise, you'll get lost, and I won't come back to look for you if you do."

_Why are you talking to them?_ Ali asked herself as she led the way. _They're just animals; they can't understand you! ...Or can they? These aren't your average, everyday cats and dogs._ She glanced behind her and saw that all the creatures were trailing after her and Zexion. Clearly, they'd understood her directions. Shaking her head in an attempt to throw the weirdness out of her mind, Ali saw that the doors of the old mansion were in front of her. And they were locked.

"Great. Just great. Fantastic!"

"What is it?" Zexion asked innocently, looking up at her.

"Sorry, kiddo. The doors are locked; we can't get in."

"Yes, we can."

Ali scoffed. "Oh, yeah right. How?"

"Just use the Key," Zexion said, as though it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Where's the-" Ali started to ask, but was cut off. She felt something in her hand, something that hadn't been there a second ago. "...What is this?" she asked slowly.

"That's the Key," Zexion informed her, and looked at her expectantly.

"Umm..." she began uncertainly. "How do I-"

_"Open the door with the Key. Hold the Key out in front of you. Point it at the door. Then think about the doors unlocking. If you believe it will happen, it will be so."_

"Huh? W-who said that?" Ali stammered, looking around.

_"Open the door with the Key..."_ the voice said again.

"Boy, I hope this works..." she muttered to herself as she did as she was told. Suddenly the Key started to vibrate and glow. As Ali watched, the glow became a beam of light that blasted through the keyhole on the gate. When the light vanished, the gates swung open to admit the strange party.

"Uh... Well, there you go, guys," Ali said, pointing them through. Zexion hugged her.

"Thank you, Ali!" he said happily.

"Uh, sure. No problem, kid."

With that, Zexion ran to the door of the mansion and pushed it open. The animals followed him, meowing and barking excitedly. As soon as all their backs were turned, Ali took a few steps backwards. Then she turned and fled, not stopping until she reached her home.

**-Later, In The Castle That Never Was-**

"DEMYX!!" Xemnas roared.

"It wasn't my fault!" Demyx cried.

"It had to be!" Larxene said angrily. "You were the one that made the portal!"

"Yeah!" Axel chimed in. "It's your fault I got turned into a cat!"

"How did that happen anyway?" Roxas asked. Every eye was on Demyx.

"Umm, well, when I made the portal, I wondered if it was raining in Twilight Town. Thinking of rain made me think of 'raining cats and dogs,' and..." His voice trailed off.

"Then how come I got turned into a five year-old?!" Zexion shouted. "Why wasn't I an animal? That doesn't make any sense!"

Demyx looked the the ground guiltily. "Well... I'm not really sure," he admitted. "But I think it may have been because the last thing I thought of when I made the portal was what we all looked like as kids. You were the last one to come through the portal, so..."

Zexion looked at Demyx coldly. Then, without any kind of warning, he threw a book at Demyx's head.

"Hey!" Demyx yelled. "Don't hit me!"

"Hit you?" Axel said, an evil grin forming on his face. "What a marvelous idea, Demyx." He took out his chackrams and took a couple of steps towards his target. Demyx looked around to see the other members following Axel's example by taking out their weapons and closing in on him.

"Guys? Guys, cut it out. Let's not be hasty... AAAAAAHHHHHHH!!"

That was the first and last time Demyx took his friends anywhere.


End file.
